


for you

by maythirtyfirst



Series: domestic meanie [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, i literally just made this while i was bored during english class, i love domestic fluff too much, sick!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythirtyfirst/pseuds/maythirtyfirst
Summary: In which Wonwoo is extremely sick, and Mingyu is always there when Wonwoo needs him.





	for you

Wonwoo's sneeze resonates throughout the room.

 

It's the fifth time now, and Wonwoo would be lying if his head is not starting to get dizzier from the force and the additional headache that came with his cold. His body feels extremely weak, not even willing to go to the kitchen to grab some tissues and a glass of water. Wonwoo felt miserable, to say the least.

 

"Are you okay?" A head peeks into the room, and Wonwoo's heart swells right then and there, affection evident from that sentence alone. Mingyu comes in, his large stature almost hitting the low ceiling of Wonwoo's room, and drops a glass of water and a new box of tissues on his bedside table, exactly what Wonwoo needed.

 

Wonwoo doesn't really know how he'd survive his flu without Mingyu by his side.

 

"Yeah. I'm just slightly dizzy now," Wonwoo says, touching his temples for emphasis. Mingyu looks more concerned than ever, and brings their foreheads together to check Wonwoo's temperature.  _You're going to bring my temperature higher, idiot,_ Wonwoo thinks.

 

Mingyu pulls back, his hand staying on Wonwoo's forehead still. "You're still hot. I'll take your temperature, okay?" Mingyu starts to stand up, and Wonwoo internally whines at the sudden loss of warmth. The heater is most definitely working, and he's under a warm comforter, but nothing really compares to the warmth Mingyu gives.

 

So when Mingyu stands up, Wonwoo isn't surprised to find his hand tugging at the hem of Mingyu's shirt.

 

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu asks, suddenly alarmed.

 

"Please don't leave me," Wonwoo said, almost as a whisper, but he's sure that Mingyu heard at the almost completely silent room. Mingyu sits back at Wonwoo's side of the bed, looking concerned as he was when Wonwoo told him he was getting dizzy earlier.

 

That's the thing with Wonwoo - when he gets sick, he's almost as good as drunk. Not that he's not able to be this clingy when he's up and healthy, but he usually wont say cheesy things such as  _Please don't leave me_ when he knows that it will make him blush as heck. Mingyu teases him a lot about that,  _I say cheesy things a lot more than you; what, does that mean I love you more than you love me?_ and Wonwoo will scoff at him, both of them knowing that that is not the case at all.

 

Mingyu holds Wonwoo's hand and seems to understand, but still says, "I'll just get the thermometer from the bathroom, love. I'll be back in a second, okay?" Wonwoo smiles at the use of the endearment, both of them not really using it much, but it's still there. Wonwoo always gets the flutters when he's called  _love_ by that one person that he wants to hear it say the most. Mingyu stands up then, but not before giving Wonwoo a quick pat in the head.

 

Mingyu comes back after a minute, and places the thermometer in between Wonwoo's underarms. They wait for it to beep, and once it does, Mingyu removes it and looks at the temperature displayed on the small screen. 38 degrees.

 

"It went down a lot, but you're still really sick. Get some more rest, alright?" Mingyu was being really gentle with Wonwoo, always choosing to ask for Wonwoo's opinion on things and not really forcing him to do the things he needed to do, even when it's for his own health. Mingyu knows him like that - how he hates being ordered around, and how he would prefer being asked to do it by gentle  _alrights_ and  _okays_ at the end of sentences, instead of using imperatives.

 

Mingyu starts stroking his hair then, and Wonwoo knows that Mingyu is doing it unconsciously, with his eyes trained on the headboard and not at Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo has observed Mingyu doing it at times, especially when Wonwoo is sick, as if doing it will make Mingyu calm himself down and Wonwoo feel better. Wonwoo lets him, even slightly leaning to the touch, and looks at Mingyu's eyes. 

 

Wonwoo has always found Mingyu's eyes to be pretty. They both have dark brown eyes, but Wonwoo always just feels himself getting lost into them when he stares at Mingyu for too long. It's even prettier now, with the light of the lampshade slightly reflecting on the corner of it, making it seem like they are shining. Mingyu's eyes are also watery, further adding to-

 

"Wait- Mingyu, why are you crying?" Wonwoo asks, seeing that Mingyu's eyes are suddenly welling up with tears. He blinks, and a stray one escapes. Wonwoo wipes it off. "Hey, Gyu, look at me. What's wrong?"

 

"I'm just-" Mingyu starts, "I'm just really worried about you. You're still hot, and what if- what if you don't get better? I'll be with you all the way, but the thought of you just being here and not being able to go to the bookstore to look for new books that you want to read-"

 

"Mingyu, hush." Wonwoo stops him. Mingyu has that tendency to overthink, more than Wonwoo ever thinks he would. Mingyu would get jittery before a school performance, considering every possible scenario that can happen,  _What if I trip on literally nothing, and fall face first? Oh my god, that's gonna be_ so _embarrassing_ , and Wonwoo will stop him at the right moment and put his hand on his back, rubbing circles until Mingyu calms down, enough to convince him to go to the stage where Mingyu always seems to lose his jittery self he had a few moments ago. Wonwoo knows Mingyu too much,  _too much_ , that he knows the right actions to take when he starts having those episodes again.

 

Right now, with Mingyu overthinking over Wonwoo's condition, Wonwoo raises his hand up, him stroking Mingyu's hair this time. "I will, okay?" Wonwoo watches as Mingyu's tensed shoulders start to relax. "I have to get better for you. I will  _always_ get better for you, okay? Don't worry."

 

Mingyu is still sobbing by now, but have noticeably calmed down. Wonwoo cups his face in his hands, pulling Mingyu's eyes to his level in the process. Mingyu's face is still full of concern, and he looks _so small_ , him not seeming like the 186cm-giant he is, and Wonwoo somehow melts at the thought that he's able to make someone feel this emotion about something concerning him.

 

"Besides, Gyu, you're here with me. There's no way I'm not going back to being healthy after everything that you've done for me. It's the least I can do." Wonwoo smiles. Mingyu searches Wonwoo's eyes then, probably trying to find something else that is not what Wonwoo just said a while ago. Mingyu always does that when people assure him while he overthinks, always seeming to find something else aside from what the statement clearly meant.

 

Wonwoo's, for some reason, is the only one where Mingyu only takes a second to see that there is nothing else behind what he says.

 

Maybe it's the trust that they built over the years that it doesn't take Mingyu too long to find the genuine love and sincerity behind it, Wonwoo thinks.

 

"And thank you for feeling like this for me, Gyu," Wonwoo puts his hand over Mingyu's, which is resting on the bed, supporting Mingyu's weight. "I'm always so happy that I have you."  _There it goes again_ , Wonwoo thinks, but he's said it now, and he decides that he'll just deal with the mortifying memory later.

 

Mingyu, however, frowns at what Wonwoo said. "I thought we made it clear that no 'thank you's will be said over taking care of each other?" Mingyu says, intertwining Wonwoo's hand with his. "I love you, and everything that comes with you- your sickly body, your ugly spectacles, your dusty books. You don't have to thank me for everything that I do, because I expected those things to come with that  _I love you_." Mingyu doesn't come as telling Wonwoo off; rather, Wonwoo felt so much love that came with it that it might just be his turn to cry.

 

Wonwoo thinks that he loves Mingyu so much, too.

 

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo says, looking down on their intertwined hands, probably not knowing that he's doing it. He rubs his thumb on Mingyu's hand, and Mingyu  _just knows_ what Wonwoo is going to say next, because he always does it right before. "I love you too, Mingyu."

 

Wonwoo scolds Mingyu after that, when Mingyu insisted that he wants to stay cuddled up on the bed before they sleep.

 

"You're going to catch my cold!" Wonwoo exclaims.

 

"I don't care! I want to be with you!"

 

Wonwoo eventually gives in when Mingyu agrees that he's just going to stay for thirty minutes at most, but they end up sleeping together, Mingyu's arm resting comfortably on top of Wonwoo's hand and stomach, Mingyu still holding that Murakami book they were reading, and their small engagement rings touching.

 

Mingyu catches the cold five days later.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this sucked i really just made this while i was bored during writing class >n< and i might have been inspired by [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/699b560a46071c616bf77397549faf5f/tumblr_ostznpezhc1tgq3w2o1_540.jpg?ref=weheartit)
> 
> hit me up at [fairyjww](https://twitter.com/fairyjww) on twitter! <3


End file.
